Dimensional Jumper: Jumping in Head-First
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Able, is a human. She doesn't know she doesn't know she has 'gifts'. She doesn't know she can see the future. She doesn't know she can jump through dimensions. She doesn't know who she is. Join Able, as Sigma comes to try to kill and hunt her. Teamed up with X and Zero, she learns what the master plot Sigma has conjured up. But, she also finds out who SHE is...Who is she?
1. DATA

DATE: APRIL 27th, 2013

LOCATION: LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK

NEIGHBORHOOD: SNOWY EGRETS

SUBJECT'S AGE: 15

SUBJECT'S DATE OF BIRTH: UNKNOWN, FOUND ON APRIL 30th, 2001, 12:00:00 A.M

SUBJECT'S EYE COLOR: SILVER WITH A HINT OF GOLD

SUBJECT'S HAIR COLOR: HARVEST BROWN WITH GOLD TIPS

SUBJECT'S GUARDIAN(S): MARIA GRAY, AUSTIN GRAY

SUBJECT'S WHEREABOUTS: ABANDONED CITY GARDEN

SUBJECT'S PURPOSE OF BEING THERE: TO THINK

SUBJECT'S TOP SKILLS: GREAT FIGHTER, PEACE-KEEPER, GREAT SINGING VOICE, PERFECT PITCH, WRITER, CAN SEE THE FUTURE, CAN TELEPORT THROUGH DIMENSIONS, PLAYS THE GUITAR, IS A SOCCER PLAYER,

SUBJECT'S BIRTH NAME: ABLE

DOES THE SUBJECT KNOW OF ANY OF HER ABILITIES?

NO


	2. Destroyed Dreams

DESTROYED DREAMS

Able kicked the ball upward. She knew it was risky. She hasn't been able to perfect the move for weeks. But, it was her team's only hope. Time seem to slow as the ball came down. Able jumped in the air, doing a three-sixty, and kicked the ball hard.

Able's foot and the ball made contact. Silence past through the crowd. Full of both Soaring Eagle fans, and Hunter Zero fans. The ball shot past defense, offense, and then... The goalie.

"ERRPPP! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL!" the electronic soccer goal called.

Able, stood in disbelief. She'd accomplished her life-long dream. She'd scored the winning goal. In front of a professional. Ryan Delroy stood in the crowd. A smile plastered on his face.

Ryan Delroy was a famous soccer player and coach. He knew talent when he saw it. Able hoped he saw talent in her. She hoped she was what they called, 'Special', in soccer. Ryan ran down the stand, along with the other Hunter Zero fans. Able's smile grew. She was going to be asked to join professional.

Able was raised by both the Tanner twins. Marcy and Jenny smiled as Able threw her hands in the air. The Champion Trophy was past to Able. She held it in the air, victorious. Only one thing would make this event more special. Where was Ryan?

Everything seemed to stop for Able. Time, space, her friends, even the world. Her smile disappeared as she saw Ryan. Talking excitedly with McKenzie. The Soaring Eagle's Team Captain. Not with Able, Hunter Zero's Team Captain.  
McKenzie shot a look at Able. Smugness filled them. McKenzie had taken Able's dream. Her future. All in the matter of minutes. It had been a mistake to invite Ryan Delroy. It was a mistake to trust McKenzie with her hope and dream. Now, it was all destroyed.

Pain past through first. Then tiredness. Then anger. Then hatred. McKenzie handed Ryan a large wad of money. At least twenty grand. Able felt woozy. Her head hurt. She felt pained inside. She felt betrayed. Worst of all, she felt alone. She'd thought Ryan was a good person. She thought he'd understand how much she cared for her team.

Able thought WRONG.

A hole opened in her heart. She cried. In the confusion of it all, the Tanner twins had set her down and she was running.

From Ryan. From McKenzie. From the Team. From her sport. Her passion. From the TRUTH.

Ryan had been bribed. He hadn't gone with his intuition. He'd gone with the bribed.

Soccer was a ruined sport for her. No. She couldn't abandon it. Even if her dream was shattered. Able ran up to her room. She took out her sketch pad and started anew.  
In each page, was a picture of a male. He had red armor with a white jump suite. He had Z insignias on his shoulders, and ankle length, long blonde hair. His eyes were bright blue.  
"If only you were real. I could talk to someone. Your name is a mystery. But, I can tell what kind of person you'd be if you were real," Able whispered. She rubbed her pointer finger on the drawing. She smiled, spite the situation.

"Hard, stubborn, cool, calm, friendly, cold. You'd be fighting for a purpose. Me? My purpose is gone. All I have left is you," she continued. "I don't know how you do it, but, you always put a smile on my face. From Zero to hero."  
Able sat up. 'That's it!' she thought excitedly. Able took out her red marker. On the bottom, she wrote: Zero.

"Zero. Just like my, soccer, team," Able said shedding a tear. The tear hit the end of Zero's page. Slowly, it glowed white. "Hm? What!?" Able fell off her chair. "What's going on with my page!?"

The light brightened so bright, that Able had to closed her eyes. After a moment or two, the light disappeared. In it's place, was a saber. Etched in the drawing, was a saber. Zero's hand was gripping the saber tightly.

"Where did that come from?" Able asked. She stared at it a bit more. "Oh well. Better get to bed."

WHERE DID THAT SABER COME FROM? FROM ABLE?  
FROM A MYSTERIOUS CREATURE?  
FIND OUT SOON! 


End file.
